Video streams, such as Video On Demand (VOD) assets (programs), may be encoded with black segments to allow time for the content delivery system to lock on to a VOD asset being played and to allow a set top terminal (STT) to tune to the channel that the VOD asset is being target to. The use of black segments without audible audio avoids having the user miss part of the VOD program.
Content providers such as cable multiple system operators (MSOs) and IP television (IPTV) providers may additionally add advertising to VOD assets during playback in a playlist. In these instances, playback of a VOD asset in the playlist is preceded by a “block” of inserted advertisements. Thus, a user, upon viewing a playlist including advertisements, would be presented with a black segment preceding the start of the VOD asset for lock-on/tuning and a black segment prior to the start off “post-roll” advertisements presented after the VOD asset. The black segments before and after the inserted advertisements may cause confusion to a playlist viewer, reduce the effectiveness of the advertisements, and lower the number of viewers who may “play through” the black segments. It is with respect to these considerations and others that the various embodiments of the present invention have been made.